THE DARTH CHRONICLES
by DARTH OWEN
Summary: THE DARTH CHRONICLES is a story about the Sith before and during Episode I, II, and III


The DARTH CHRONICLES  
  
Author's Note-I do not claim that the real Star Wars series went this way. Some of the characters I have made up, as well as some of the planets. It is possible that this might of happen in the real series, but it might not of also. Nevertheless, nothing I have written so far conflicts with the movies.  
  
Episode I  
  
Darth Craig of the Sith and his apprentice Darth Sneed are becoming a menace to the galaxy. Together they have corrupted hundreds of rulers of many different planets. Together Darth Craig and Darth Sneed seek to destroy the Jedi Order and all that is good…  
  
On the far away planet of Tatooine, a Jedi Master and his padawan have been sent to investigate the rumors of Sith in the area. Jedi Master Reese is a well-known and powerful Jedi, and his padawan Bateman has exceptional skills. While exploring the planet, they find the rumors to be true. At the first glance, just the look of Darth Craig commands respect, and his apprentice Darth Sneed is no less menacing. Both the Sith and the Jedi draw their lightsabres and the Siths attack. Bateman fights well, but after a valiant struggle, he is slain by a left to right sweep. Now only Master Reese is left, against two Siths. Master Reese pushes Darth Craig away with the force, and angrily kills Darth Sneed with a brutal stab and a right to left sweep. Although tired, Master Reese continues to hold of the vicious attacks from Darth Craig. Eventually, he starts to lose control and is disarmed with a powerful upward sweep. As Darth Craig comes in for the kill, Master Reese begins to use the Force to throw objects at Darth Craig, forcing him to stay back. With a push from the Force, Darth Craig is sent falling down a twenty-foot hole. Although uninjured, Master Reese manages to escape.  
  
1 Episode II  
  
Angry over the loss of his padawan, Master Reese seeks revenge, a concept forbidden to Jedi. Master Reese is being drawn closer and closer to the Dark Side. Meanwhile, Darth Craig has acquired a new apprentice- Darth Kunesh. On the remote planet Waqu, the Sith and the Jedi meet…  
  
With the aid of his new mechanical arm, Master Reese has been searching the galaxy for Darth Craig for two years. All of his information has led him to the planet Waqu, a remote jungle planet. His suspicions were right, and while searching for the Sith, he is ambushed. Darth Craig sensed that Master Reese was near, and planned an ambush. When his apprentice, Darth Kunesh spotted Master Reese on a speeder, Darth Craig fired his blaster, but Master Reese jumped off and prepared to attack. Both Siths rushed forward brandishing their red lightsabres and Master Reese attacked. The lightsabres were a flurry of light, moving so fast that they were one blur. With a crunch, Master Reese lashed out with a brutal kick that sent Darth Kunesh flying. Even though he had disarmed Darth Kunesh, Master Reese succumbed to the pull of the Dark Side, and killed Darth Kunesh, slashing him to pieces. Darth Craig left the planet with his new apprentice-Darth Reese.  
  
2 EPISODE III  
  
Darth Craig and his newfound apprentice soon spread terror throughout the galaxy. Together, Darth Craig and Darth Reese seem unstoppable. Darth Craig is now searching for one of his long time enemies. Knowing that Darth Craig seeks to kill him, Master Yoqura and his padawan Mace Windu go into hiding on a jungle planet-Hoth. After months of searching, Darth Craig has discovered Master Yoqura…  
  
While searching for Master Yoqura, Darth Craig accidentally gets trapped by a giant Sideou flytrap. Before Darth Reese can rescue him, Master Yoqura and his padawan Mace Windu jump out and began to attack Darth Reese. Using the Dark Side of the Force, Darth Reese clouds Mace Windu's mind, and sends him flying. This leaves Darth Reese free to destroy Master Yoqura, and he does with a feigned slice to the left, a stab and a slice to the right. Darth Reese then decides to let Mace Windu go in order to save his master. When Darth Craig emerges, badly disfigured. He is also missing much of his hair, and is shorter. Because of the incident, he renames himself Darth Sideous, after the plant that nearly killed him. Both Darth Sideous and Darth Reese leave the planet and began planning their next move.  
  
2.1 EPISODE IV  
  
After escaping from the deadly clutches if the Sideou plant, Darth Sideous starts planning his takeover of the Republic. Posing as Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, Darth Sideous travels to the distant planet of Kamino, the home of master cloners. There he plans to order a huge army for the Republic. On the way, a Jedi Cruiser spots his ship…  
  
Darth Sideous waited as his ship neared the planet Kamino. Suddenly, the alarms sounded. A Jedi Cruiser had spotted him. Using the Dark Side, Darth Sideous tricks the Jedi into thinking that he is Sifo-Dyas. The Jedi- Master Adi Gallia and her padawan Siri were on their way to investigate reports of mass cloning operations on Kamino. When Darth Sideous hears this, he attacks their ship and destroys it. Believing them to be dead, he lands on Kamino. Little does he know that Adi and Siri were in the escape pod and survived, and also landed on Kamino. After placing his order for ten million clone troopers, he is attacked by Master Adi and Siri. With his superior skills, Darth Sideous quickly kills Siri, but Adi survives and keeps on fighting. After disarming her with a powerful downward swipe, Darth Sideous realizes that if he kills her, then his plot might be revealed. He uses the Force to shock the memory out of her and replaces it with a new one, and sends her back to the Jedi Temple. Darth Craig then orders her to delete Kamino from the Jedi's files. On Kamino, Darth Sideous gains a dangerous power-the ability to rearrange molecules.  
  
3 EPISODE V  
  
Meanwhile, Darth Reese discovers that a threat to their order has appeared. A retired Jedi Master has sensed their movements, and knows of their plans. Darth Reese has been sent by Darth Sideous to destroy Master Iris in order to preserve their plans to rule the galaxy…  
  
After searching for days, Darth Reese finally located Master Iris' house, and overconfidently entered the house. Much to his surprise, he finds Master Iris with her lightsabre on. It was a model he had never seen before-double sided. Despite her old age, Iris fights well, and manages to lightly wound Darth Reese, but he eventually destroys her. On his way out, he is met by two hundred Republic Peacekeeping forces that had received a tip that he would be on Dagobah. There was now a price on Darth Reese's head. As good as he is, Darth Reese knows that he is in trouble. He flips, twists, slashes and after killing fifty, he manages to make a hole in them. Darth Reese runs to a nearby cave, where he gains the upper hand. He kills one hundred more of the peacekeeping forces before the remaining scatter and run. This mass slaughter earned him and nickname. He was known through the galaxy as the mauler, and all feared him. From this nickname his made a new name-Darth Maul.  
  
4 EPISODE VI  
  
Running low on funds for their evil plans, Darth Sideous sends Darth Maul to Gala, one of the richest planets in the galaxy to raid its' treasury. Upon arrival, he quickly heads to the palace and obtains the location of the treasury. On his way there he meets unexpected resistance…  
  
While traveling, Darth Maul comes upon five well-trained security guards, but they are no match for a Sith and are quickly killed by Darth Maul. When he is within sight of the treasury building, Darth Maul feels a slight disturbance in the force, and instinctively jumps off his speeder. Split seconds later a lightsabre swings right where he was. Darth Maul turns his head and spots a young, but well-known and very talented Jedi known as Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Xanatos. Qui-Gon and Darth Maul engage while Xanatos runs off to warn the treasury. Darth Maul realizes that he has lost any chance of obtaining the treasury. With three vicious strikes, Maul knocks Qui-Gon down and raises his lightsabre for the kill. As he strikes down, a blue blade slides under his lightsabre, blocking it. It was Xanatos. After thirty minutes of battle, Darth Maul fakes to the left and sweeps up the right, misses and reverses, cutting off Xanantos' leg. Triumphantly Darth Maul raises his lightsabre, bringing it down through Xanatos' skull. He then looks for Qui-Gon, but the Jedi has wisely fled. Darth Maul vows to kill Qui-Gon for destroying his chance to obtain the treasury.  
  
5 EPISODE VII  
  
Meanwhile, Darth Sideous begins his takeover of the Republic. He infiltrates the quarters of the senator of Naboo, Senator Palpatine late at night. He kills Palpatine, and using his molecular rearranging powers, he makes himself look like Palpatine (and grows some hair back). Later Darth Maul returns…  
  
"Master, I have failed to obtain the Royal Treasury of Gala, I was foiled by Jedi Knight Qui-Go.."(Darth Sideous chokes Darth Maul using the Force and lifts him up in the air) "Failure is not acceptable my apprentice." "…Master…Please…" (Darth Sideous releases Darth Maul and sets him down) "You will obtain that money. It is crucial to out takeover!" "Yes, Master, I already have a plan," "And so do I young apprentice. I have already begun my grip on the Republic. Soon the galaxy will be ours." Then Darth Sideous sends Darth Maul out to go assonate the senator of Malistare, who is working against the Sith and secretly suspects Palpatine as a cover for Darth Sideous. As Darth Maul heads towards Malistare, five security cruisers ask him to state his business. Maul attacks, destroying two, before he is hit and forced to land on Malistare. With the security guards after him, he heads towards that senator's house. Since she had heard of the attack on the security cruisers, the senator ordered extra protection. When Darth Maul arrives, he sees that ten security guards are constantly patrolling the house, and two guards are posted at each door. Not bad odds, for a Sith, but Maul thought that it would be better to enter secretly. Maul decided to enter by cutting a hole in the transparisteel windows. After the security guards passed, he approached, cut a hole in the window, and crawled through. Then Darth Maul attacked the two guards at her door, entered, and completed his mission.  
  
6 EPISODE VIII  
  
Darth Maul speeds towards the capitol city of Gala with an evil plan in mind. When he arrives, he poses as the new Jedi Knight to protect the treasury of Gala. He has already killed the real one…  
  
-(Flashback) Darth Maul waits, silently for his prey to arrive. Suddenly, his scanners pick up a ship-a Jedi Cruiser. Using the cloaking device on his ship, Darth Maul follows the ship down to a small port on the outskirts of Galu, the capitol city of Gala, and Darth Maul lands beside it. He then exits his ship and hides in the shadows. With a hiss the Jedi Cruiser opens up and the Jedi Knight steps out. Making sure that no one is around, Darth Maul attacks. Surprised, the Jedi barely manages to draw his lightsabre. Employing a classic maneuver, a fake to the left, a fake to the right, then a left to right sweep he takes care of the Jedi. Darth Maul then puts on Jedi garb, and steals the Jedi's lightsabre and utility belt. (Back to normal)-  
  
The Queen graciously invites Darth Maul in, and gives him living quarters. After a few days of pretending to protect the treasury, Darth Maul convinces the Queen that the treasury is not safe where it is and must be moved to a safer location. The Queen believes him, and moves the Royal Treasury. Darth Maul asks to inspect the treasury to make sure that it is safe, and of course, the Queen agrees. Two days later, when all the money is moved, Maul goes to inspect the treasury. When he arrives he asks to check the treasury alone, and with the help of a Force nudge, the guards agree, and leave. He then secretly loads most of the Royal Treasury into his ship, totaling billions of Credits. Darth Maul then plants a false story into the guards' minds, and rushes back to the Queen telling her that most of the Royal Treasury has been stolen by the guards. As the Queen investigates, Darth Maul pretends to get an important summon, and blasts off into the galaxy.  
  
7 EPISODE IX  
  
As Darth Maul blasts off to meet his master, he does not realize the growing danger. The Jedi Order has discovered the Sith, and seeks to destroy them. He meets Darth Sideous on the planet Geinosis, where and ambush is laid for them…  
  
-"I am pleased my young apprentice. With these funds, we can take over the Republic." "Thank you Master, what do you wish for me to do now?" "Wait for a while until I plan our next move." "Yes Master"-  
  
-(In the Jedi Council room) "Sense a great disturbance in the force, I do"(Yoda) "But if the Sith really have returned, what shall we do?"(Mace Windu) "Destroy them, we must. Depends on it, the fate of the galaxy does"(Yoda) "Then we must set a trap" (Mace Windu) "Set a trap, we will" (Yoda)-  
  
-(On Genosis) "There is something wrong Master, I feel it" "So do I Maul, so do I" "What is it" "I fear that the Jedi are setting an ambush, we must leave immediately" "But the Credits…" "I had them transferred, my apprentice"-  
  
As Darth Sideous and Darth Maul scramble to leave, the Jedi spring their trap. "Hurry Maul, Hurry." As the Siths step onto the launch pad, five very familiar Jedi greet them. "Mace Windu, how nice to see you. And Yoda as well. You (points to Qui-Gon) I will enjoy killing you." snarls Sideous. "Strong in the Dark Side, you are. But defeat us, you will not." "Your terror is about to end Siths" (Mace Windu). The Jedi draw their lightsabres, and the Sith do also. As Qui-Gon charges, Sideous shocks him with Force-lightning, and knocks him unconscious. He also throws some at Yoda, who pushes it aside, but not easily. "Win this battle, you cannot" With that both of the Siths hurl themselves at the remaining Jedi. Darth Maul takes on Adi Gallia and Irens Wi while Darth Sideous fights Mace Windu and Yoda. "Powerful, you have become. But much to learn, you have." With that Yoda disarms Sideous just as Darth Maul kills Irens Wi with a vicious reverse stab. "Strong, your apprentice is. But win, you cannot." With that, Adi disarms Darth Maul. The Sith were defeated. "Lost, you have. Strong enough, you are not. Surrender, you must" Surprisingly, neither Sideous nor Maul give up. "Then leave us with no choice, you have" With that, Mace stabs at Sideous, who dodges it, and pulls the lightsabre from Mace's hand. Maul pushes Adi with the force and also grabs her lightsabre. "Fought well, you have. Impressive, your skills are. But save you they will not." Knowing that they still will not win, Sideous throws one last bolt at the Jedi and both he and Maul jump into their cruiser. Once in Genosis' atmosphere, the Jedi began firing upon the ship, and after a long sky battle, the Sith cruiser explodes.  
  
-"We fought well my apprentice, but we can do better." "Some day we will get revenge Master, someday" Darth Maul and Darth Sideous fly towards Genosis in their real Sith Cruiser, disguised as a transport ship. -  
  
-"Destroyed these Sith may be, but others there are. Always two there are, no more, no less, a master and an apprentice."  
  
  
  
To Be CONTINUED… 


End file.
